


The Trio Vs Hannibal Lecter

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Crossovers [44]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Rising (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: comment_fic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanart, Gen, Inspiration, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music, Song: Wild Horses, Vampire Heroes, Vampires, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Messing (or attempting to mess) with Hannibal Lecter is never a good idea, as Warren, Andrew and Jonathan find out..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trio Vs Hannibal Lecter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Thomas Harris (also a genius) owns the Hannibal Lecter series. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Warren, Jonathan and Andrew — aka the Nerd Troika and the Trio — learn the hard way why it is never a good idea to mess with Hannibal Lecter, as well as the reason why he is called “The Vampire” (as Hannibal is a vampire hero in this story instead of a cannibal)..

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
